The Hunger Games: Every Star, Every Planet
by etearello
Summary: A Hunger Games crossover featuring competitors from: The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Doctor Who,Sherlock and The Hunger Games itself. This isn't your average bad multi-crossover fic. This is Every Star, Every Planet.
1. The Doctor and Amy

**The Hunger Games**

**Every Star, Every Planet, Every World.**

**I've found a great deal of multi-crossover fics to be a bit rubbish. So I hope, in this fanfic that I can redeem that trend. Please feel free to review with comments both negative. Also don't feel you have to be a fan of all of these fandoms, in truth you only need to like one (if that). Oh and I don't own The Hunger Games, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings, they each belong to their respective authory, writery, producery, copright whatsits (not the cheesy kind).**

The Doctor bowed his head in despair as Caesar Flickerman, true to his name, flickered off of the screen. He straightened his tie and smoothed his pinstriped jacket down as he turned and leant against the TARDIS console. He wondered who this new "allocated companion" would be. He wondered whether they would be chosen through some logical thought process or whether their name would be picked at random. He shivered at the thought, this was why he travelled alone now, to try and stop things like this happening. It had worked for a while, yes it was difficult being lonely and letting go of those he loved but in the end The Doctor prevailed and continuing to do what he loved the most, travelling the universe with his wonderful TARDIS. Of course then this Caesar Flickerman man had appeared, with an "offer" to take part in The Hunger Games. It wasn't an offer, not by any accounts, "a compulsory option" The Doctor thought and he smiled grimly at the oxymoron. The option being that they could decide which District to represent, and by extension who their mentors would be. "All of time and space." The Doctor said half to himself and half to the TARDIS, "and I'm stuck taking part in the sadistic entertainment of a fallen civilisation."

"What?" came a voice from across the other side of the console, its dialect was soft and lilting. 21st century Inverness, The Doctor thought to himself as he spun to face his intruder. There he was faced with a tall, fiery haired woman whose legs seemed to go on forever. Had he been human The Doctor might have found the sight of the beautiful woman in her short skirt extremely attractive. Although, The Doctor thought, being a time lord didn't completely exclude him from the effects of this magnificent creature. He caught himself staring and returned to the matter in hand, "you must be-

"Amy, your new companion, and you must be The Doctor." The pinstriped man raised an accusatory eyebrow in response before he guessed that she must have recieved a similar message to him.

"Indeed I am." He grinned winningly and slammed the handbrake down on the TARDIS console.

**A bit short I know, but all the chapters where I'm introducing the various characters will be, so please bear with me and remember to review and subscribe or whatever. Just do your thing!**


	2. Harry and Hermione

**Greetings, mortal earthlings, time lords, witches, wizards, maiar, elves and indeed anybody not mentioned. Prepare for the Harry Potter part of Every Star, Every Planet. I know amazing. Anyways, do that reviewing thingy whatsit and I might just write a chapter a day, 'cause I'm nice like that. Anyways, on with the story! (That is the story which is based on things that don't belong to me, i.e. The Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, The Hunger Games, Sherlock these belong to their respective owners, hence: owner.)**

Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves in Dumbledore's office; it was moments after the last battle. The putrid smell of death hung in the air all around the castle, here more than anywhere, although Harry wondered if that was just his mind playing tricks on him. They didn't know why they had come here, it had just seemed right. The three of them gazed around the room, the room was pristine giving it an almost surreal effect compared to the carnage outside. Suddenly, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand as a figure appeared in corner. It was a man, and a strange sight at that. His purple hair seemed to glitter in the sunlight and Harry and Hermione noted the characteristics of a face that had undergone heavy surgery. The man's lips parted into a dazzlingly bright smile. "Caesar Flickerman." The man saidproffering his hand for each them to shake, they found themselves doing so. There was something about this Caesar that made you want to like him, almost like Ant & Dec, Harry thought fleetingly, remembering snatches of TV from before his wizarding days. The man shoved his hands into his pockets and a grin remained permanently fixed onto his face as he spoke. "You have all been invited to take part in a very special Hunger Games." He said, the caricature speech of a presenter clear in his words. "The Hunger what?" Ron replied, this reassured Harry and Hermione a little, unsure if they had missed yet another important aspect of life as a witch or wizard. "The Hunger Games," Caesar asserted, "twenty-four children from the twelve districts of Panem battle it out until only the winner is left." The grin appeared once again and the trio found themselves grinning stupidly back. It seemed much like any game show of their time, although there was something about the way he had said "only the winner is left" that niggled at their minds. "Unfortunately we can only have one boy and one girl." Caesar continued, "but we're in luck." He produced a bag from his pocket from which he produced a white slip of paper. "Harry Potter." He read, cheerily. Harry frowned at Hermione, a thousand question were running amok in his head, the main one simply being "what?". Hermione attempted to smile encouragingly at him but she only achieved a grimace. "Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed suddenly at the sight of a high tech hovercraft emerging, floating perfectly still outside the window. "If you would care to follow me, Harry, Hermione." Caesar said and began to walk towards the hovercraft. "and if we don't?" Hermione replied, her voice shook, despite her attempts at confidence. Caesar merely sighed, at which Harry and Hermione found their limbs frozen and themselves being pulled by some invisible force towards the hovercraft. "What are you doing!" Ron shouted, an angry frown suddenly etched into his face, "that's my best friend and my girlfriend!" he made to punch Caesar only to find himself frozen in place. Caesar smiled at him sadly "may the odds ever be in your favour." He said quietly as the three of them boarded the hovercraft.

**So there you have it, Molto Bene! As a certain character might say. Anyways hope you enjoyed it, if you did, review, if you didn't, review. Anyway, I shall bid you adieu until the next chapter, featuring Sherlock. **


	3. Sherlock and Irene

**I know, wonderful people, I know it's been a long long time, but I'm back! I bid you all welcome! To the Sherlock chapter of Every Star, Every Planet. (Enjoy your mind food)**

Sherlock stepped out of 221b Baker Street, a smug smile etched across his face. He could hear the faint sound of John saying something from the doorway but he ignored it, he didn't like interruptions when he had ideas, interruptions such as people texting him without his permission. Sherlock began to stride along the path as he took the vibrating phone from his pocket. "U R invite spesh hunger games, the taxi will pick u up, Caesar Flickerman" Sherlock, noted that the writer was unfamiliar with text language, but not in the sense of an elderly person. "Don't be ridiculous." Sherlock muttered to himself as the cogs of his mind clicked. "I rather like ridiculous." Came an unmistakable voice from next to him, matched with the unmistakable perfume and a yet more unmistakable sound of high heels on the pavement, Irene Adler. She smiled slightly at Sherlock, "You got the same text I suppose." It was more a statement that a question, "Will you take the cab?"

"Yes." Sherlock replied, surprising her slightly, "because the text language is forced but the texter is not unsure, add to that the unusual name..." he trailed off, waiting for Irene to catch up, his characteristic smug smile spread across his face "eliminate the impossible and whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Irene frowned at him, "Our texting friend is from the future." He finished, wrapping his scarf around his neck in that way which he always does when he's pleased with himself. With a flourish he stepped into a nearby cab, closely followed by Irene, "take me to your leader!" he called to the strangely clothed driver, who quickly obliged.

**I know, how horribly short, well our dear friend Sherlock gets more interesting later on, don't yous worry. Next week features the final "reapings" those wonderful people from the greatest book in the world, without which I doubt Harry Potter or The Hunger Games would exist, The Lord of the Rings. Do us a favour and review and I might be kind enough to post it tomorrow, then it's the tribute's parade! A wonderful flurry of costumes, and mentors (we finally meet a few of those), and of course sonicing (but I didn't tell you that).**


	4. Faramir and Eowyn

**Good evening little masters. It's not Barliman Butterbur, although that would be cool. It's me bringing you the final of the "introduction" chapters, featuring a couple of wonderful people from my favourite book of all time, The Lord of the Rings. Enjoy, review and do the drunk giraffe.**

Faramir stepped out into the living and vibrant woods of Ithilien. He smiled at his surroundings, it had taken long and hard work following the end of the 3rd age to restore the place to its former glory but without a doubt it had been worth it. Faramir ran his fingers over the hilt of his sword, a blade that still bore the marks of many a battle, his mind bore yet more marks. The people he had killed, his fellow men who had died, his brother, his father. That was the worst, the grief stricken face of the Steward of Gondor who had taken too long to remember that he loved his son. Faramir sighed as he felt Eowyn's hand grasp his. Her hold tightened as a huge metal craft materialised in front of them, "shocking, I know." Came a voice from beside them, their heads snapped round to see an electric blue haired man, his clothes fitted and sparkling. "Caesar Flickerman," the man continued, he smiled a smile that seemed forced but genuine at the same time. "You are invited to the third quarter quell of The Hunger Games." The smile remained fixed on his face as Eowyn and Faramir eyed him, confused and unsure. "In our country we take children from each of our districts and place them in an arena where they fight to the death." His tone was one of nonchalance, "It maintains the peace." He explained simply as Faramir's hand returned to the hilt of his sword. "We are taking people to become part of these games. People from all sorts of places and worlds." Caesar moved as if to bring Faramir and Eowyn onto the metal craft, the screech of steel was heard as Faramir swiftly drew his sword. Immediately white-clad men burst from the craft guns in hand, many of them fell at the couple's hand before the two of them were forced onto the craft and darkness enveloped both their minds.

**...Shocking, I know. Now, you see that button there? Yup, there. Says review, be a dear and click on it. Now next time there's the tribute parade, people choose their mentors, some special characters from The Hunger Games appear, oh and The Doctor meets Sherlock. It's gonna be much longer so off we go!**


	5. Big, red and threatening

**Hello! Now cheese and pickle sandwich, back from school, listening to Hillsong United...It must be time for part 5 (is it 5, I hope it's 5). Add to that the fact that I'm apparently a wretch if I don't update and I think we've got a chapter on our hands. By the way, much thanks to Ecila Raveniz Thgilyad for being the only dear...she's dear of the day so to speak, I should say that more often dear of the day! Now I won't have to have a dear of the day if all of you wonderful people review so... (One more thing, the characters from the fandoms in the most part don't know each other, except The Doctor knows about Panem, that's why nobody recognises Sherlock.)**

The blue box looked out of place as it materialised into a shiny room. Shiny was the only word for it, the walls were shiny, the floor was shiny even the fruit in the shiny fruit bowl on the shiny table was shiny. Inside the blue box The Doctor stood at the door, his fingers lightly resting on the handle, "Ready?" he said as his emotive eyes turned to rest on the red haired girl behind him. Amy glanced up at him suddenly, the two hadn't exactly spent the journey bonding and it was the first time a word had passed between them since her arrival. "Yeah, I suppose." She replied simply. The Doctor took a deep breath and stepped outside, "oh," He said as he entered the empty room, "that's a lot of shiny." He continued looking behind him to see the 'I'm so impressed' look he always loved to see his companion's faces, he was disappointed. "1000 year old alien and you're impressed by a shiny room." The Doctor raised his eyebrow at her and waited a few tense and silent moments before replying "Nine-hundred and six." His tongue clicked slightly on the six, Amy merely raised her eyebrow in return "oh you have to be so Scottish." The Doctor muttered before knocking on a shiny glass door at the edge of the circular room, he quickly whipped the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and waved it around at the door for a moment; the door bleeped in return but didn't move. "Deadlock seal-" he was cut off by the door sliding aside and a man and a woman entering the room escorted by a white-clad man wearing, "peacekeeper, this country's police," he explained to a confused Amy, there was a pause, "or army." He finished, a hint of venom slipping into his voice. The man from the couple turned round and glanced at The Doctor for a moment, he raised a finger to point at him "You're an alien."

"Yes, I'm The Doctor, hello! I'm guessing it was the suit and trainers?" The Doctor replied to him grinning at the obvious genius of the man. "That and your face is like a young man's but your manner is somewhat older, the strange symbols on the sole of your shoe, both sides of your shirt vibrate slightly rather than just one and just before we entered you pocketed a device, it clearly didn't work through electricity, laser or any other visible method, therefore sonic, which is beyond our technology." Amy, finally, looked impressed and Sherlock raised the corner of his mouth in a wry smile. The Doctor turned to the woman Irene and gave her a similar glance to the one Sherlock had given him. "Shape of your body suggests regular exercise, eyebrows plucked so you work in a business that requires you to look good, make up is slightly heavier on one side than the other; you work in a private business. Your clothes, stylish but not at the height of fashion in the 21st century so your job doesn't always..." he tailed off "require clothes." He finished and swallowed hard. Sherlock's smile faded from his face and he turned to Amy, glancing over her. The Scot's own observation skills came in to play and she stepped to the side as if to avoid Sherlock's cold stare. "We are not having a competition, thank you." She turned her glare onto them both, the two men nodded in reluctant agreement. The peacekeeper interrupted the ensuing awkward silence, "it is time for you to choose your districts." He said in an accent that sounded neither American nor English, almost trans-Atlantic. The two pairs were again split and lead into separate rooms. The room was dark except for a screen, from which blared the Panem anthem followed by what seemed to be some sort of documentary, it was soon cut short by a buzz of The Doctor's sonic screwdriver. He turned to Amy "basically all you need to know is there were thirteen districts and the Capitol, District 13 rebelled against the Capitol's, frankly fascist, regime so the Capitol blew them up. Now they take two children, a boy and a girl, from each of the remaining districts and force them to fight to the death in an arena." The Doctor's voice turned cold and bitter at the end of this summary and Amy saw rage burn in his eyes, a little of the old Doctor, that is to say, the older Doctor. "Now!" The Doctor clapped his hands and rubbed them together, "which district?" he continued as another screen whirred into life in front of them. "I'm thinking District 12." He concluded, Amy raised an eyebrow, "it says here they've only won twice."

"Exactly! Everyone loves an underdog. Plus," he said flicking through a few more pages with the sonic, "we get Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark as mentors both of whom are brilliant, although neither of them will ever admit it, and the wonderful Cinna as our stylist."

"Great!" Amy replied, "we're going into an arena to fight to the death with twenty-two other people, most of them children, but at least we'll look good!" the sarcasm was dripping from her voice, but it couldn't hide the desperation that hung there too. The Doctor's dark eyes turned to hers, "I know." He said forlornly, "and I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do." Amy nodded, once again her Doctor, her raggedy man showed his face behind the angled complexion of this new man, ok so it was a previous body, but to her he was new. "District 12?" she said, The Doctor nodded, "District 12." He slammed his hand down on a red button with great pleasure, no matter the mood or the situation, pressing a big, red, threatening button was always fun.

A silver train pulled in on the platform where The Doctor and Amy stood, as the sunlight glittered off of each of the panels the former couldn't help but be reminded of the trains that had carted the Jews away from their homes and into the concentration camps. "You humans," The Doctor muttered, darkly, "you never learn." Amy sighed, she'd learnt with her Doctor not to argue when he got like this. The man stuffed his hands into his pockets, pushing back his overcoat. From the train appeared an eclectic group of four people, the first, a woman wearing heavy make-up and a complex menagerie of clothes coloured in various shades of pink. The second didn't seem to hold himself particularly steady, his long hair swayed slightly as he scratched the unkempt stubble on his chin. The final two, both far younger, were a boy with a confident stride and short blonde hair swept to the side and a girl, she was the least confident of the group but the determined set of her jaw coupled with the practical braid spoke of a person who had been through far more than anyone should. Amy turned to The Doctor to see him stroll over to the group, a wide grin plastered across his face, "Hello, I'm The Doctor, and you must be Effie Trinket, lovely to meet you." It was difficult to tell whether his enthusiasm was genuine, "Such manners." Effie smiled in reply before clacking off on her pink heels. "So," Haymitch said in his slightly slurred drawl, "I didn't think they were quite sick enough to drag people into this that weren't from Panem." The Doctor gave him a look that held more respect than Amy expected, "meet the human race." He said simply, Amy stepped forward quickly and attempted to lift the mood "Hello everyone! I'm Amy, oh and just in case anybody cares I saved the last star whale, helped defeat the daleks, walked with my eyes shut through a forest full of weeping angels and basically I'm just as good as him." A smile slipped on to the braided girl's face, The Doctor grinned again; it was good to see that he didn't lose his good taste in people. "I'm Peeta," The boy said, imitating The Doctor's dazzling grin, "and this is Katniss." She acknowledged the two of them with a curt nod. "Yes, brilliant, I've heard all about you both, well, I say heard, I mean I know your names and what you did in the 74th annual Hunger Games." Katniss couldn't help but smile at him, the man's wild exuberance was infectious. "We, better go." Amy cut in, glancing over at Effie's stormy face, the four of them walked over towards the pink woman, more light hearted than any of them had expected, but then they hadn't started discussing the games yet.

The Doctor strolled confidently into the simple room containing only a metal table and man who seemed to emanate calm; he was languishing on the accompanying chair. "Well, look who it is." The Doctor said, "the man who's here to make an impression." Cinna smiled slightly and stood clapping The Doctor on the shoulder. "Now, Doctor," he began, "I know you like your suit, we both do," The Doctor straightened his tie, "but for tonight, we need something a little more exciting." The Doctor stepped back slightly and raised his eyebrow, reluctantly, he submitted "and what did you have in mind?" Cinna smiled graciously at him before whipping the cover off of a stand behind him. The Doctor allowed himself an amused chuckle.

In another room, Sherlock and Irene were still arguing about which district they should choose. Irene's immediate inclination was District 1 but Sherlock knew better than to choose an highly reputed District, that would make them immediate targets. Eventually they settled on District 3, their mentors knowledge on technology would most likely prove extremely useful. They were immediately led away to the relevant platform where they were greeted by a lone man, "I'm Beetee." He said holding out a hand. "Sherlock." Came the reply, he merely nodded at Beetee, ignoring the proffered hand. Irene introduced herself and eventually shook his hand. There was little conversation between the three of them, but then Sherlock didn't need words to find out what he needed to know.

**Now wasn't that nice, it was long and everything, sorry about the brevity of the Sherlock section, I find him quite a difficult character to write, particularly when he's on his own. So sorry for not updating for so long but hopefully everyone will still read it and click the wonderful shiny review button down there. I'll make it my new year's resolution to update this regularly! **


End file.
